First Kiss
by TheShulesLovin'Psycho
Summary: Just a short, cute oneshot (or is it a twoshot?) about our favorite couple- SHULES!
1. Chapter 1

1989

A 13 year old Juliet sat on the warm sand, watching the waves break against the shore. She sighed, closing her eyes, and just thought. Her mother had always had bad timing when it came to important events; why did they have to move to Miami the day after her birthday, the day after she'd became a teenager, for heaven's sakes! She _liked _Santa Barbara, she didn't want to leave. It wasn't fair, she ruminated to herself. She had never had a single happy birthday that she could remember. She sighed again, opening her eyes, and stared at the beautiful waves in front of her. Suddenly, she felt the sand shift beside her, and turned to see a boy about her age smiling at her.

"Hi," he said calmly, as if it was a natural occurrence to talk to strangers on the beach. Her heart started to race frantically, wary of the strange boy whom she had never met before. Her instincts told her to get up and run, but she saw the sincerity in his eyes and that made her to decide to stay. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was sort of cute, as well. "I'm Shawn," he said with a grin, offering his hand to her. She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Juliet," she said. She looked into his intense, piercing eyes, then back out to sea. Shawn, following her gaze, said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"The sea. You know, I used to think that it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then I saw you." he said calmly. Juliet kept a neutral expression on her face, but her heart was pounding. 'What should I do?' she asked herself.

"Anyway, Juliet, what brings you here?" he asked, still smiling that smile that made her heart flutter uncontrollably. She grimaced.

"Well, it's my birthday, and I sort of just wanted some time to think."

"It's your birthday?" he asked incredulously. "And you just expect me to believe that you'll just be sitting here all by yourself, not having any fun? Well, we can't have that, can we?"

She sighed. 'Should I trust him?' she thought, throwing caution to the winds.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, they were both laughing and strolling down the boardwalk, sipping pineapple smoothies and discussing the possible implications of pineapples originating from pine trees and apples- after all, why else would someone name it a pineapple? As they talked, Shawn wrapped one arm around Juliet's shoulders, and after resolving the issue (Shawn had said that pine trees and apples had just gotten jealous of the delectability of the pineapple, which didn't make any sense to Juliet whatsoever) Shawn got an idea. He moved his arm from around her shoulders and covered her eyes with his hand. She turned quizzically to him, and he started leading her through the crowd.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" she asked. He grinned deviously. "Almost there, Jules," he said. Her heart fluttered again and it was that more than anything that stopped her protests. Nobody, not even her family or closest friends called her Jules. She normally didn't like it when people gave her nicknames, but somehow, when Shawn said it, she didn't mind. Smiling slightly, she patiently went along with him until they came to a sudden stop.

"Where are we?" she asked. He lifted up his hands, resuming his position next to her, and she was momentarily blinded by the burst of light that met her eyes. As her vision slowly cleared, she found that they were standing in front of a large curtain.

"Photo booth!" he exclaimed happily. She gave him a strange look, and he started to ramble about how photos were necessary parts of life, and how they represented great memories. Juliet was prepared to bet that he didn't understand half the things he was saying. Finally, when she got tired of his meaningless chatter, she smiled apologetically and cut him off by saying, "I'm sorry, Shawn, but I don't really like getting my picture taken."

She ended up getting the pictures taken, anyways. After all, who could resist his signature hazel pleading puppy-dog eyes?

After about ten minutes, Juliet found herself walking hand-in-hand with Shawn back to the beach when suddenly-

"Shawn, what the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled a very angry Henry Spencer from behind the wheel of his beloved truck. Shawn blinked and almost choked on his smoothie.

"Um… Dad, this is Juliet O'Hara. Jules, this is… my dad."

Juliet blinked. Henry glared at both of them, his eyes immediately traveling down to their entwined hands. Embarrassed, Juliet looked over and was amused to see that Shawn's face was turning slightly red.

"Shawn, get in the car. No excuses, I have to get back to the station soon. Same old story, just some idiot who thin-" Henry was cut off by a voice blaring from the police radio on his car.

"We've got a DOA on the corner of Olive and Lloyd, all officers respond immediately."

Shawn rolled his eyes and squeezed Juliet's hand regretfully. Juliet's eyes widened as she blinked and blurted out, "You're a cop?"

Shawn and Henry both looked at her strangely. She blushed and looked the ground. "Sorry," she explained. "It's just, I've always wanted to be a cop."

A small smile formed on Henry's face as Shawn nearly choked on his mixture of pineapple-y goodness a second time.

"You _what_?" he spluttered.

"All right, enough talking, Shawn, get in the car. And don't think I've forgotten about your science report."

"Aww, but dad!" Shawn whined, pouting as he looked at his father. Henry glared at his son, but his experience as a cop caused him to see more. He saw the real reluctance in Shawn's eyes to leave this Juliet girl, the way he stood protectively beside her, holding her hand tightly as if to shield her from harm, how self-conscious he appeared around her. Henry had never seen Shawn this lost for words; he appeared tongue-tied whenever he turned to look at her angelic face. Henry sighed, almost relenting, but this time had, unfortunately for Shawn, been the last straw.

"I'm sorry, kid, but you have to come," he said sincerely. Shawn glanced at him curiously; Henry had rarely used such a gentle tone with him. Realizing the same thing, Henry's eyes hardened as he said, "Now hurry up, you're wasting time!"

Shawn turned back to Juliet, smiling slightly. "Have fun in Miami," he said. "I guess I won't be seeing you around."

She sighed. Even though she had just met him, she really liked him, and was now extremely angry at her father for making her leave Santa Barbara when she had only just met Shawn. Oh well, she supposed sadly. After all, the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily.

Shawn smiled at her again, and, before she could move, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Her eyes widened as, after a moment, he pulled away and grinned at her. "Bye, Jules," he said, hopping into the passenger seat of the car. Henry was smiling slightly (not that he'd admit it to Shawn) as he drove away, but not before nodding at the astonished Juliet, who was still staring at the boy with whom she had just shared her first kiss. Her hand strayed to her pocket, where she pulled out one of the pictures they had taken at the photo booth. He had slipped it in when he had kissed her, and she smiled as she looked at it. She rethought her last statement, that the best things weren't supposed to come easily. Maybe they were.


	2. Chapter 2

19 years later

A 32-year-old Juliet leaned against her boyfriend as he guided her through the crowd, his hands placed over her eyes so that she couldn't see.

"Shawn, where are we going?" she asked. He grinned at her. "You'll see," he promised and they came to a stop. He swiveled her around so that she was facing the beach and removed his hands from in front of her eyes. She glanced at the stretch of sand curiously, then back at Shawn. He grinned at her and motioned for her to go closer. She edged onto the soft, warm sand, eyeing Shawn warily. Then, she came to an abrupt halt as she saw the single photograph on the ground, fluttering slightly in the breeze. She picked it up, smiling slightly because she already knew what it would be.

"Shawn," she said, as she gazed at the picture of them almost twenty years ago. They were both smiling happily, looking carefree. She looked back at him, and he motioned for her to turn it over. Her mouth opened in shock.

Glued to the back of it was another, more recent picture of them together, and underneath that were four words written in his messy handwriting. 'Will you marry me?'

She glanced up at him, awestruck. He was already on one knee, holding a black velvet box in front of him and grinning his usual smile.

"Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

She stared at him in shock and happiness. His smile faltered as she stared at him; he was suddenly nervous. He berated himself for feeling that way. What was he doing? Shawn Spencer was _never _nervous! Then she smiled and flung her arms around his neck.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" she said. Everyone around them clapped, but the happy couple didn't notice anything but themselves, lost in each other's eyes. They finally broke apart a few minutes later.

"So, I'm an idiot now?" asked Shawn, grinning at her. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You're not just any idiot. You're my idiot," she said, smiling back at him.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, they were sipping pineapple smoothies and walking side by side on the boardwalk, discussing whether Gus had a secret girlfriend and hadn't told Shawn- after all, Shawn had done the same thing with Juliet. Suddenly, a car pulled up beside them.

"Shawn! I know you broke into my house so don't even try to deny it!"

"Dad, how is it breaking into if I had a key?"

A very angry Henry Spencer glared at his son.

"I don't care! Now get in the truck and clean up the mess you made in my house!"

"But dad!" whined Shawn. Juliet had to stifle a laugh at his expression.

"What were you even looking for anyways that caused you to get up at seven in the morning and break into my house?" asked Henry curiously. Shawn grinned.

"First of all, it wasn't breaking into! Second, I needed to get this from my collection of old memories." He pulled the photo from Juliet's left hand and showed it to his dad innocently.

"Wait a minute," said Henry, looking closely at Juliet's hand. "Is that…"

Juliet smiled and raised her left hand. The ring glittered in the morning light. Henry practically leaped out of the car and ran to hug her. She smiled as he pulled away from her and hugged Shawn; she thought she saw a tear in his eye.

"I never thought this day would come," said Henry as he put his hands on his son's shoulders and smiled at him. "Congratulations, kid," he said. "Maybe someday you'll see sense and become a detective."

Shawn grinned. "Never gonna happen," he said. "Unless I get to be Jules's partner. But being a detective is so boring!"

Juliet elbowed him. "Okay, not boring. How about, Jules is afraid I would probably hurt myself if I had a gun?"

"Better," allowed Juliet. Henry sighed and turned to Juliet.

"Please take care of him. And make sure he doesn't hurt himself getting out of bed each morning." added Henry as an afterthought.

Juliet laughed as Shawn glared at his dad. "That happened one time, Dad, _one time_!"

Henry grinned as he got back into his truck. "You still have to clean up the mess you made in my house, Shawn," he said. Shawn pouted and Juliet smiled. Shooting his dad a dirty look, Shawn turned to Juliet.

"I guess some things never change," she said, gesturing to Henry, who was waiting in the truck looking extremely angry. He grinned.

"I'll see you once I'm done," said Shawn, giving her a quick kiss before jumping into the truck, grinning. He waved at her as the truck sped away and she smiled back. She remembered what she had been thinking at the same moment so many years ago. Maybe her relationship with Shawn hadn't been easy, but eventually they had found the best things, the richest things in each other.


End file.
